Confrontation
by Djmizhar
Summary: This is a sequel to the Brother's Keeper. And Lonnie along with Mark is faced with another family secret. Lonnie also meets a person she thought she would never see again. (this fic will have a bit a strong language to just keep that in mind while reading this.)
1. Chapter 1

In the black empty void, Lonnie found herself in a cell. She called out for help but she only heard her voice. Then a shadowy figure was starting to surround her as a voice was speaking to her, Lonnie knew exactly who it was, she started to panic. And Lonnie tried to escape using her magic but she couldn't, she was powerless to do anything.

"My little princess, I finally have you back under my care and no one is going to take you away from me," Holden said as his shadow attached to her body as she falls to the floor as she saw a glimpse of a woman who looked like her but with shorter hair.

Lonnie woke up scared as she looked around as she sees Gyro reading a book as she remembers that she was at his apartment to spend time with him. She sighed of relief.

"Hey, sleepy head... what's wrong, Lonnie?" Gyro asked as Lonnie sat up as she rubbed her head as he rubs her back.

"It's nothing Gy... just another one of my nightmares... they have been coming back lately," Lonnie replied as she stood up to stretch out her body.

"Hey Lonnie, you know that he is not going to hurt you again, you have nothing to fear anymore," Gyro said as he hugged her.

"I know... but this time as saw something different... and women who looked exactly like me but she had shorter hair than me," Lonnie said as she hugged him back tightly.

"Really... look Lonnie, it's nothing it's just your fears manifesting in your subconscious mind, once you forget and not worry, the nightmares will stop," Gyro said as he lifted her head to make eye contact.

"You're right usual... okay I'll try to forget it," She asked as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right, now let's just sit down and relax... you've been a bit stressed out lately. And its a lot easier for me to relax knowing you are relaxing." He said as he sat down at his couch as he was reading his book.

"Okay Gy, but how does me relaxing helps you relax?" Lonnie asked as she laid down on the couch.

"You look very peaceful when you sleep... and it just relaxes me." He said as Lonnie slowly drifted off to sleep. "And I'm right again." Gyro smile as he got up to get a blanket as he covers her with the blanket.

It was the next morning Lonnie woke up, as she checked her phone to check the time and she was going to be late for work, she got up as she ran to check how she was and folded them the blanket that she slept in and ran out the door.

"I can't believe... I overslept, Mark is going to kill me..." Lonnie said to herself as she got in her car as she headed to Waddle.

When she got there Mark was already at his daily press conference as she quickly made her way to her office as she sat down at her deck. As she pulled up some blueprints of future projects for Waddle. She goes through them as she sits down the floor.

"Good morning, Miss. Vanderbeaks Mr. Beaks has been looking for you, he wants to know how long will it take to finish up the projects?" U.N.I.T asked as she was typing on her computer.

"Well if I'm lucky, I should have it done by the end of this month, things have been a bit hectic, we just finished paid off the payments of the rebuilding of Waddle and moved my company here to Duckburg... and other things," Lonnie said as she put her hair up in a bun.

"Hey shorty, where were you last night, I've been waiting for you so we can go over the future projects," Mark asked as he joined her on the floor.

"Sorry, Marky... I was spending the day with Gyro... and I lost track of time... and I slept at his place." She said as she was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well at least tell me, I got worried... that something might have happened to you" Mark admitted as she looked at him.

"Mark... I've been fine... it's been two months since what happened here..." She was cut off as Mark looked at her know that wasn't what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean, you've been getting those nightmares again," He said as he leaned back.

"Okay maybe I have but it's nothing... really Mark you have nothing to worry about," Lonnie said as she lightly punches his arm.

"Okay if you say so... but if you need to talk you know I'm here you for okay." He said as he got up. "Well, I should let you work," Mark said as he left to his office.

Lonnie remembered what she saw in her dream, a girl who looked just like her, she couldn't put her finger on it, and she thought of herself with shorter hair but she had the mental image of the girl, Lonnie felt like she knew her. But she forgot about it, and continue to finish her work. In a dark alley in the dangerous part of Duckberg, a girl was sitting in the darkness as she was looking at Lonnie through a hand mirror. As the same shadowy figure as he approached the girl.

"What... I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to take her place, it's bad enough that you are haunting her in her sleep." The girl said as she stood up as she backed away.

"Well it's what you want isn't? And I'm not the only one who is haunting her, she knows what you look like... now, my child, you can have the life she has. They don't even know that you are their sister Betty" Holden said to his surrounds her.

"Yeah maybe they don't, and yes maybe she might have everything I wanted for years... but..." Betty was cut off as Holden silenced her.

"I just want my princess back under my care and if you bring her to me... then I'll grant you your freedom," he said as he smiled as she thought about it.

"Fine I'll do it... just to get you off my back for good" Betty said as she looked around to see he was gone.

Betty headed to the center of Duckberg as she was considering all the possibilities that something can go wrong, but her freedom is what she really wanted and she wanted to reunite her real family, her biological family. She had one goal and she was going to accomplish no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonnie was in her room, on her computer working a side project for Graves, Mark and herself. But she wanted to be a surprise for them when they got back, she made them different technology for them and is unique to their personality. She had the house to herself, so she had all the time to work on her gifts. Lonnie had been working on this surprise for them for weeks now, and she wanted to be perfect for them. After a few hours of her working, she gets a call from Gyro as she took the call.

"Hey Gy, what's up," Lonnie asked she was getting some fabric from her one of her closet.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, and see what you are up to," he said as she got some pincushion.

"Well I'm working on a surprise for Mark and Graves... and work on my other projects," Lonnie replied with a smile as she was sewing up sleeves on a suit.

"Oh look at you, someone's multi-talented. What else you can do," he asked teasing her.

"Well I can cook, I can make some fashionable clothing, and compose music, and I can sing like a bird," she replied with a laugh as she started to work on the shirt.

"Lonnie, you are a bird but I don't think I ever heard you sing before," Gyro said Lonnie started to sing a few notes. "Wow, you do sing like a bird, pun intended" Lonnie gave a laugh as she was checking things off from her list.

"Told you so... oh don't mention to anyone that I sing," Lonnie said as she finished the suit.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. But you have a lovely voice, why wouldn't you want to show the world..." he said as Lonnie cutting him off.

"You know why Gy, I just can't get enough guts to sing in front of people," she said as she laid down on her bed.

"Hey someday you'll get over that fear, anyways how's Graves and Mark?" He asked as Lonnie was looking out her window.

"They're good, Mark is heading out of town for the weekend... and Graves... well I'm not sure where he is. He usually travels to a different part of the world," she said as Lonnie walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get an apple.

"Well it's getting late, I should get some sleep and you should too. I'll see you tomorrow Lonnie, good night" Gyro said as he heads to his car.

"Good night Gy. I'll see you tomorrow," Lonnie said as she placed her phone on the counter.

Lonnie headed back to her room, but she had a sickening feeling that she was being watched. Lonnie looked around but she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Then she headed to her room again as she laid down on the bed and turned off the lights and she slowly drifted off to sleep. After a few hours of sleeping, Lonnie woke up to a sound of someone breaking into her house and she looked around her room and she opened the door and poked her head out the door and saw nothing. Then out of nowhere someone violently threw her across the hallway as she fell down the stairs as she screamed and tried to get the nearest object closest to her as hit the person. Lonnie escapes the person grasp as was about to get up the person hit Lonnie in the back the head with a wrench. Then Lonnie woke up and was back in the black void, not in her bed, not in the house she slept in the night before, she tried to hit herself to see if it was a nightmare, but she still was not dreaming. Then the girl she saw the other night was standing behind her as Betty had a needle in her hand as she attacked Lonnie pinning her to the ground as Betty plunged the shimmering white liquid in a needle to Lonnie's neck as it fills up in her bloodstream Lonnie found herself unable to move as Betty dragged Lonnie to a cell in the middle of nowhere. Lonnie wanted to scream but she couldn't, she saw the shadowy figure appearing out of thin air.

"Well done Betty, since you lived up to your end of the deal, I'll grant you your freedom," the shadow said as Betty to the form of Lonnie.

"What are you going to do to her, what will happen to my sister," Betty asked as she stared at Lonnie.

"Nothing, she will be safe and sound. She is under my care again, and all you have to do is fooling everyone that you are here." Said Holden he locked her in a cell as Lonnie was motionless to do anything.

"Okay... I'm sorry Lonnie, I had no other choice," Betty said as she left to Duckburg and Lonnie was left in the locked cell.

The next morning or that's what Lonnie thought, she was finally able to move as she got up but she was still in the black empty void. She called out to anyone but no response. Lonnie tried to use her magic but nothing happened.

"Hello, is anyone here," she asked as her heart drops to her stomach as she hears her father voice.

"I'm here my little princess, look how big you've gotten, and it looks like you finally met your brother Mark," Holden said as he appeared in front of her cell as she fell back in terror.

"How is this even possible. You're supposed to be dead... how are you alive?" Lonnie asked as he opened the cell door.

"Well it's an interesting story, but long story short, I did die... until one day, she found me and used some dark magic to bring me back from the dead but only the form a shadow. And all I ever wanted was to keep you safe..." he immediately was cut off but Lonnie laughing.

"You expect me to believe that you cared about me... no, I knew you never cared about me, all the horrible stuff you put me through," Lonnie said her necklace was glowing as she used her magic to break out of the cell as it shot back at Lonnie as she fell to the ground.

"I did care but I wanted you to be like me... but you being the stupid girl that you were... you want to know what happens to your mother and your brother... I couldn't let you leave just like your mother did to me..."Holden said to his surrounds Lonnie like a snake.

"She only left you, because you abused her... and you have a sadistic satisfaction to causing pain to your family..." She said as looked at his father's eyes. "And I know my friends will know Betty is not me," Lonnie yelled as her father disappeared into the darkness.

"Your friends will never find you in time... and I'll make sure they never find you Lominic and I'm going to get rid of your little bodyguard. Don't want him to find out that you're missing," he said as he left leaving Lonnie alone.

"Bodyguard? What the hell is he talking about?" Lonnie asked herself as it hit her. "Oh no, Graves..." She said as she tried to open the cell as Lonnie sat down as she felt powerless to do anything.

Lonnie knew that her magic wasn't strong enough to get her out, she hardly used her magic. And her trying to use all the magic she had was impossible for her to do. And she is hopeful that her friends will come and save her. Lonnie couldn't bear being alone again


	3. Chapter 3

Betty headed to Lonnie's room as she looked around as she sees a different picture of Mark, Lonnie, and Gyro. Some pictures of Lonnie and Gyro together. She Lonnie noticed how happy Lonnie looked. Betty noticed that her room was all organized there was nothing out of place. Betty felt uncomfortably taking Lonnie's place bit Betty had no memory of her real family not until Holden told her that she is part of his family. She realized most of the things in Lonnie's room was either under facial recognition software and voice recognition.

"Wow Holden has really underestimated how smart Lonnie is, I can't get into any of Lonnie's tech without her voice or face. Then how heck am I going pull this off." Betty said to herself as hears someone coming into the house.

"Hey shorty, I'm back from my trip. Where are you?" Mark asked as he was on his phone.

"Oh.. um I'm in my room working on a lot of stuff... and finishing up of tech," Betty said as she started to panic looked around the room.

"You need to take a break from your work. You have been working like crazy trying to finish up our new tech invasion." Mark said he was heading up the stairs as Betty quickly put on Lonnie's glasses and put her hair up in a bun.

"I know but the faster I finish the sooner we can get money for our tech," Betty said as Mark had a shocked expression.

"Since when did you care about making money with our tech, you constantly bring up that you don't do this for the money," Mark asked as he stood by the doorway in Lonnie's room.

"Well making money is what keeps our business on top... without the money, we would have the resources we need to improve on our work," Betty said sounding a bit nervous.

"What has gotten into you? You must be really tired if you're talking like that." Mark said as he left to his room.

"Oh my goodness that was close, I have to make sure I convince everyone I'm Lonnie or all of my work will be for nothing," Betty said to herself as she started to regret going through with this plan as Betty headed to go to Waddle Headquarters to continue with this plan.

Lonnie was trying to come up with any plan to warn her friends that she is trapped in this black void. She felt was in limbo where she felt like time stood still. Lonnie couldn't let her unhinged father hurt any of her friends especially Graves, after everything he did you put her back together as is watching over her like the father Lonnie always wanted. She was not going to let anyone hurt him or any of her friends. So while her father wasn't here, she could use her magic to warn her friends but she had to be quick. Lonnie cleared everything that was in her head as she focused on all the power. As each one of her crystals started to glow as was able to project herself while still being the void. Lonnie found herself in outside of Duckberg as she sees Graves as she ran to him.

"Graves... I need your help..." Lonnie ran to him but he couldn't hear her. "Graves can you hear me?" Lonnie asked as he walked through her like she was a ghost.

"What's going on why can't he hear me? "Graves stop, I'm in trouble," she yelled as he turned around as he heard his name.

"What the... Lonnie was that you?" He asked as he looked around as Lonnie yelled again but this time she stopped herself from calling him then he just left.

"Grav... what's going on... Grav...es..." She asked herself as she looked around as her whole entire body was being wrapped with black tentacles as she was being dragged away as she screamed for help.

"I gotta say, I underestimated you Lominic... but that won't be happening again, in fact, to make things easier for me, I'm going to kill him," Holden said to his grip tighten around Lonnie's entire body.

"No... don't do it, don't do this... please I'm begging you, dad..." She said as she had tears in her eyes as it blurred her vision.

"I'm sorry but... it's got to happen so..." Holden said as he let go his grip on Lonnie was rubbing her arms and legs. "But I should make it interesting and have you kill him,"

"There no freaking chance of that happening... I'm not going to hurt him... there nothing you can do to make me do that," she said with a serious tone in her voice. "And I'll kill you if do anything to hurt the people I love and care about,"

"Well, there one way..." Holden said as he strikes Lonnie in her chest with the black shadowy vines as one of her eyes turns completely black. "Sorry princess it's nothing personal, but possessing you is one way for you to do what I want," he said as he left to Duckburg.

Lonnie was still able to see what her father is seeing and she is able to talk, but being possessed by her father it makes it difficult to say anything. But when she does confront Graves she is going to warn him again.

Graves was a bit confused what happens early not sure if he heard Lonnie or was it just in his head, so he took on the phone and called Lonnie. Betty was in Lonnie's office as she heard Lonnie's phone going off as she picks it up.

"Hello..? Who this," asked Betty as she sounds a bit nervous as she tried to make her voice like Lonnie.

"Hey Lonnie, I just wanted to check up on you. I honestly thought that I heard you earlier where I'm at, and it sounded like you were in trouble. And I got a bit worry," Graves said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I'm perfectly okay... nothing to worry about, I'm just here at my office working on what... umm. Mark asked for," Betty said with a laugh.

"Well okay, and Lonnie remember when you said to tell you when you're acting weird," Graves asked as he sounds a bit skeptical.

"Um yeah I do remember, I'm being a bit stress out but I'm always weird," Betty said as her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Well you're doing that now," Graves said as he hung up the phone. "Yeah, she never told me that, something is up and I'm going to find out what it is," Graves said to himself.

Betty started to get the feeling that she wasn't convincing anyone that she was Lonnie. So she heads to Lonnie's home as she was going through any journal that Lonnie had to can be a bit more convincing if her father plans go the way he wants. Betty noticed that Lonnie is nothing like Mark. Lonnie is a bit more shy and quiet. Betty was exactly like Mark, and Lonnie was the odd triplet. Lonnie hated being the center of attention. And that's what Betty always wanted. So Betty had to be the opposite of what she really is if she was going to pull this off. But deep down in her heart, she felt guilty, she was worried about Lonnie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lonnie current state of the possession, she had no sense of remorse nor sanity but it's only caused by her father's lack of love and sympathetic in his heart. She was wearing a black hoodie which hid her face and she was wearing all black to go unnoticed to everyone. Lonnie finally saw Graves walking in front of her, she quickly walked towards him as she strikes his neck, making a deep cut with a knife as had in her hand.

"What the heck, is wrong... with you..." Graves got up and turned to face Lonnie. "Lonnie is that you?" He asked as he didn't know how to react. Lonnie said nothing, but she had this expression on her face that made him feel uncomfortable, a feeling that he knew something was wrong with Lonnie.

"I'm sorry, but he wants you gone for good..." Lonnie stopped herself from hurting him. "Graves... g...get out of here, you have to get out of here, he is going to... k... kill... you..," Lonnie snapped out of her homicidal state.

"What is going on, Lonnie what wrong?" he demanded to know as Lonnie form turned into a shadowy figure as it attacked Graves.

"Nothing is wrong Graves... but you got in the way... and since you know that Lonnie was in trouble... I'm going to make sure you never get the chance to help her," Holden said with a distortion voice of Lonnie.

"Who the heck are you? And where is Lonnie? What have you do with her?" He asked looking pissed off as he went to punch the figure as it disappeared and reappear behind Graves as Holden strikes him in the back the neck where the cut was as Graves screamed in pain.

"Lonnie is safe, but I'm just keeper her from any harm, after all, she is my daughter and that what father's do," Holden said as Graves expression change from anger to downright confusion and disbelief.

"Wait, Holden? You're the one who abused her? The person who lied to her, for her entire life? Where's Lonnie, if you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you?" Graves started to yell as he went to attack him again as Holden wrapped his entire body with the black shadowy vines as Holden form change back to Lonnie's as she looked at Graves with no sense of remorse. "Lonnie snap of it, this is not you, you're better then this," Graves said trying to snap any sense in her.

Then out of nowhere, Lonnie summoned a black vortex as it started to pull Graves in as the last thing he saw was Lonnie's face, he thought he saw the pain in the way Lonnie looked at him. He saw that Lonnie was covered in bruises and her right eye was completely black and hollow. Then he vanished to the void as Lonnie closed up the vortex. Lonnie fell to the floor as she puked up a black shadowy substance as it took the form back to her father.

"You know you trying to warn that... Graves... you need to be put in your proper place" Holden said as he sent Lonnie back to the void.

"No... no... please don't put me back there" Lonnie begged as she as was back in her cell as she saw that she had sent Graves here. "Graves... help me..." Lonnie was cut off as Holden was striking Graves as he screaming in pain. "DAD! Stop... you're killing him," Lonnie screamed as tears were filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Graves... this is all my fault," Lonnie said as she tried to reach out to him as Holden was striking Graves as Lonnie was unable to help him.

Back at Waddle, Betty was all alone in Lonnie's office as she was looking at a necklace she had on. She still remembers the day she was given this necklace and she remembers when she brought her father back from the dead. She honestly regretted bringing him back as she made a deal with him but putting her own sister in danger. She knew deep down in her heart that all she wanted to reunite with Mark and Lonnie.

"Hey Lonnie, I haven't seen you in a since Monday," Gyro said as he went over to hug Betty.

"Oh umm... hey... you... yeah, sorry about that. Things here have been a bit busy and Mark has been on my case to finish up our new tech," She said trying to remember with she knew his name.

"Well let me take your mind off your work and take you out to lunch," Gyro said as he gave her a kiss in the forehead.

"Oh okay... that would be nice, but I have a lot of work to do," Betty said as she blushed a bit. "Where are we going to eat?" She asked as she smiled at Gyro.

"Come on Lonnie, you work so hard, I think you can take a little break. And besides, there's a new restaurant soo... I haven't tried their food yet but I have a good feeling that the food is amazing." He said as he took her by the hand as they left to eat.

"Well I completely trust you in your opinion, okay I'll take a break from my work I guess," she said with a laugh as Betty necklace turned black and shadowy. She knew that Lonnie was in trouble and if she has to blow her cover to save her sister then she would do it in a heartbeat. But she was going to need all the help she needed. If she knew anything about her father, that he'll do anything to make sure no takes Lonnie away from him again


	5. Chapter 5

Betty and Gyro were heading out to get food as Betty had a sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen to Lonnie. Betty hasn't realized that Gyro was trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry... Gyro... I guess I have a lot on my mind," Betty said with an apologetic smile.

"Like what, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah of course I do... well hypothetical speaking that I might have a sister... but not just a sister but she is Mark and I triplet..." She stopped herself to think of her words as she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Well do you feel like you do? Deep down in your heart have you felt that something was missing?" He asked as they both sat down as Betty looked at him.

"Something like that, but what you do think," Betty asked as Gyro took a few minutes to think of his words.

"Well, then I would think is that your family history is a bit more interesting then I thought, but I wouldn't think less of you if that's what you're thinking, Lonnie, want me to tell you something, I never been this happy in a long time, and that is because of you" Gyro said as Betty smiled as they both arrived at the restaurant.

Betty felt uncomfortable because Lonnie should have heard that from Gyro herself. Betty started to have feelings for him. But she knew that he was in love with Lonnie and she respected that. And Lonnie was very lucky to have someone like Gyro for a boyfriend. But knowing that Lonnie might not see the people she loved ever again. Which made Betty feel awful.

"So, what are you planning on getting," Gyro asked as he looked at the menu.

"I'm not sure, maybe a small stake, but I'm not sure," Betty said as she looked at the menu as Gyro look completely confused.

"Aren't you a vegetarian? You say that you don't eat meats." Gyro said with a confused look.

"Oh... umm... yeah I mean a salad, I might get a salad or... some other vegetarian food," Betty said started to panic as she laughed nervously.

"Okay well it's fine that you want to eat meat, I just said that because you always say that you don't like eating meat," Gyro said as Betty was drinking water.

"Yeah I know but gross meats, I don't eat that" Betty kept laughing nervously as Gyro finally realized that Lonnie wasn't wearing her crystals necklace, he remembers her always bitting the crystals whenever she was nervous about something and he also remembers Lonnie telling him that haven't taken it off since she was ten, so he knew something was up.

As Holden was continuing trying to kill Graves, and Lonnie tried to escape or convince Holden to let him go. Holden stops as he turned to face Lonnie as he surrounds her cell.

"Oh, you know what... you talk way too much my little princess," Holden said as started to sewing up her beak as her muffled screaming echoing the black empty void as Lonnie put her hands over her beak as she tried to claw at it as she continued to scream. "They're much better now," Holden said as Graves expression stamped on his face was anger.

"No it's not better, that's seriously messed up, why do you treat her like this? What did she ever do to you?" Graves asked as he tried to get up but Holden held him in place.

"What did she do to me... she has done absolutely nothing to me... but it's more of a generational thing that runs in the family I guess you could say... it's a family business..." Holden said as they continued to hear Lonnie's muffled crying as she still tried to reach out to him.

"Some messed up business if you ask me! Let her go... You're a horrible person, she had nothing to do with how you ended up," Graves yelled as Holden wrapped his entire body again.

"Well maybe not but if you out of the way she'll never have to go against my wishes and I'll get to finally have my little princess back," Holden said as he was tightening his grip on Graves as he started to choke as Holden started to smile with a sadistic satisfaction.

Graves felt that this was the end of the line for him. But he noticed that Lonnie was quiet, he couldn't hear her cries anymore watch made him think that something might have happened. Then a bright blue and purple light appeared behind Holden as they both hear a single and determine voice echoed.

"I told you to let him go!" Lonnie appeared out of thin air as Lonnie kicks Holden as he loses the grasp on Graves as she stands in front of him. "That's enough Holden, I had enough your abuse, and I'm not going to let you hurt him," Lonnie said as her fist were glowing with the blue and purple aura as she was getting ready to fight.

"Lominic, my princess what are you doing... and why you so protective towards him?" Holden said as his form changed into something more monstrous.

"I'm not your princess! And protective towards him, because I care about him because he's my friend," Lonnie said as she made a

"Of course you're my little princess, you know that... Holden was cut off as Lonnie laughed.

"Again you honestly expect me that I would go back to you or something. All horrible stuff you put me through, I've been afraid of you for too long, I'm done with..." Lonnie was immediately cut off as Holden strikes Lonnie in every part of her body like she was impaled as Lonnie falls to the ground.

"I guess you were right, everyone was right, I guess I do like inflicting pain to others," Holden said as watches Lonnie's body fall to the ground.

"Lonnie! No!" Graves shouted as he ran to pick her up as he tries to cover up the wounds that she had.

"Well she doesn't have a lot of time felt... so enjoy her while you still can," Holden said as he vanished into the darkness.

Betty felt a part of her die, she could feel every single strike on Lonnie like it happened to her. She ran off, back to the house as Gyro was confused that she took off running as he ran after her. Betty got to the house as she screamed and started to throw things on the floor and walls, she fell to the ground and broke down and started to cry. Betty was going to make him pay for what he did. Mark felt the same pain as Betty as he ran home as well. Betty was filled with anger and pain.

"Lonnie, what's happened? Is something wrong?" Gyro asked as he saw Betty on the floor as Mark ran in the room as well.

"I'm not Lonnie... I'm Lonnie and Mark's sister," she said as she continued to cry. "And she's... she's..." Betty hesitated to say then Mark finished her thought.

"She's dead," Mark said as he punches the wall repeatedly out of anger then he started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, Lonnie's dead?" Gyro asked as he was pacing back and forth between the room.

"What's so freaking difficult to understand stand she's dead, Lonnie's dead," Mark yelled as he looked out the window.

"Hey you want to lose that fucking little attitude of yours, Mark, you're not the only one who cared about Lonnie, I'm just asking a simple question," Gyro yelled back as Betty got rid of her disguise.

"Both of you shut up... you two arguing isn't helping," Betty said as she rubbed her head as holds her necklace.

"Okay let back things up... this is all your fault if you didn't come along then she would still be here. Lonnie would still be alive," Mark said as Betty holding her necklace.

"I only did that because I never knew you, her, and our family. I was abandoned..." Betty was cut off as Mark started to yell.

"So what... That doesn't mean you... you..." Mark was so mad and upset that he couldn't think of his words.

"Mark, I'm sorry, if I knew this would happen then I would have never made the deal with dad," Betty said as tears were filling her eyes.

"Wait, dad? He's alive? Lonnie told me that he was dead" Mark asked as he eyes widened as Gyro made the same expression as Mark.

"It's all started when I was 16 when I found this stupid necklace... I was told that it could be the dead back to life... and I used it on dad but only the form of a shadow," Betty said as she hesitated to say.

"What is it with this town in shadows," Mark asked to no one in particular.

"If your necklace can bring someone back to life then why do you try to the same to Lonnie," Gyro asked as he looked at a picture of Lonnie and himself as he took it from her wall as he smiled and remembers the day it was taken. "She's such a dork," he said to himself.

"I'm afraid to do it... you don't know what Holden is capable of now... he not dead nor alive... but maybe if I get rid of this necklace then maybe it could rid of dad for good," Betty said as she looked at Gyro and Mark.

"But how do we get to her, if Lonnie trapped in the void?" Mark asked as Betty gave a smile to her brother.

"I'll handle that, his going to pay for what he has done. I'm going to make things right again," she said as was coming up with a plan.

Graves was covered with Lonnie's blood by now, he covers her with his suit as her body was cold to the touch. He failed to keep her safe liked he promised her and Mark, he was filled with anger and pain. He gently places Lonnie's lifeless body on the ground as he stood up.

"Holden, stop fucking hiding and come out of the darkness and face me like a man," he demanded as he hears a sinister laugh as Holden reappear standing next to Lonnie.

"You really think you can stop me... you have no idea who you're dealing with...," Holden said as he brushes Lonnie's hair out of her face. "She was right about something, everyone was right, I hated this stupid brat, I only kept her around to let out my frustration, she was a good punching bag, the sound of her crying... it made me feel alive and I did the same thing to my stupid wife," Holden said as he lifted her off the ground as he threw her across the black empty void as Graves was going to run to her, Holden makes him trip as he fell to the ground as Holden kept talking. "I am a shadow... I'm nothing but darkness." He kept talking as he strikes Graves down to the ground as he was held in place.

"You're a bastard... and when I get free from here and I'm going to make you wish that you stayed dead." Graves broke free as he went in for the punch as fists went through like water.

"Then I bid you good luck with that claim... and most importantly goodbye," Holden said as he laughed as Holden wrapped his entire body with the vines.

"I'm getting really fucking tired of these stupid fucking vines of yours," Graves said as Holden was choking him.

"You failed to watch over Lominic, and you're going to die knowing that... say hi to Lominic from me." Holden said as Graves started to choke to finish him off for good.

Betty, Mark, and Gyro, we're going to the same dark ally in the dangerous part of Duckberg that's where it all began for Betty was she made the deal with Holden. She knew the was would regret going through with this plan. Lonnie, her sister that she never knew existed the same goes for Mark, she is gone from not only her life but everyone who cared about her.

"Ugh... this place is so sketchy... why on earth did you make the deal with our dad again?" Mark asked as he shivered as he looks around.

"I wanted to be with my biological family, that's all I ever wanted. To know and meet my family." Betty said as she continued. "And he wanted Lonnie back... and I just thought he wanted to reunite with her... but..."

"But he wanted to get rid of her," Gyro and Mark finished her sentence as they both looked at her.

Betty nodded her head as she held her necklace as it opened up a vortex to enter the void as she jumped in as Mark and Gyro after her as it closed up again. Betty, Mark, and Gyro fell to the ground as Betty got up and looked around to see if Lonnie was close by.

"Where is she, where's Lonnie," Gyro asked looking around as he walks around.

"I'm not sure but we have to be careful, Holden might be listening," Betty said as she looked around as she sees a purple and blue light as they go follow it.

"So what is Holden capable of now? What will happen to us if he knows we're here?" Mark asked as he got close to Betty.

"Well he'll torture you, then he'll kill you," Betty said with a dark tone in her voice.

"Ugh... oh god... I know something bad is going to happen..." Mark said he tried to calm down a bit.

They kept walk as they all spotted Lonnie laying on the floor. Betty ran to her as she looked at her wounds as Betty held her close. Her necklace and Lonnie's necklace were glowing. The crystals represented the good use of magic as for Betty was the complete opposite and the power from the crystals weaken Betty's necklace, and Betty used this opportunity to heal Lonnie's wounds. Betty magic worked, she heals Lonnie's cuts like it never happened as her crystals started to glow then stopped as Lonnie got up as she gasped for air. Then she rubbed her head, Lonnie looked around she was back. Lonnie was a bit annoyed as turned around as she sees Mark, Betty, and Gyro as they were all in shock that Betty brought her back from the dead. Lonnie took a few minutes to gather her surroundings as she finally turned around to face Betty, Mark, and Gyro.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while of the staring contest by the looks of it. As Lonnie immediately ran to Mark and Gyro has they both hugged her tight.

"How did you guys find me? Did that girl trapped you guys as she did to me?" Lonnie asked as she scowled at Betty.

"No, she's the one who bought you back to life and she came here to get you out of here," Mark said as Lonnie looked shocked.

"She did? Why did she do that? Didn't you wanted my life?" Lonnie asked as she turned to look at Betty.

"No... all I ever wanted was to meet you and Mark. I didn't know about Holden's real intentions until.. you died I felt it and so did Mark." Betty said as Lonnie thought for a bit as she went to go hug Gyro.

"Well I'm so happy you're okay shorty... I thought I lost you," Mark said as Lonnie kept hugging Gyro.

"I missed you guys missed... I'm happy that you're here now," Lonnie said as she kisses Gyro's cheek. "Well maybe not happy to you guys here in this place, but I'm... glad I have you guys here with me... no wait I'm not saying this right," Lonnie trailed off as Gyro laughed

"I missed you too you stupid dork..." Gyro was interrupted by Lonnie laughed as she messed up his hair.

"You're a stupid dork too Gy... but will continue this conversation when we get back home... right now I need to confront Holden," Lonnie said as she looked at her body as she unbuttoned her shirt as she used it to clean off the blood from her body as she was left a black crop top and the pants she had on.

"Lonnie look... I honestly think you can't face him alone... I'm going to help you," Betty said as Lonnie put her hair up in a bun as she thinks for a bit as her thoughts were interrupted to he Graves cries for help.

"Graves? Oh, that's it... I had enough of this crap." Lonnie yelled as her crystals started to glow again as one side of her eye was blue as the other was purple. Lonnie vanished like a shadow as she quickly got to where Graves was.

"Umm... did you guys just saw what I saw," Gyro asked as he was a bit scared how Lonnie looked.

"Yeah we all did but let's go and helped her..." Betty said as she ran off after Lonnie as Mark and Gyro just stood there for a bit. "Come on guys, man up and come to help us," Betty yelled as they followed her.

Holden finally going to kill Graves as he had a sick and sinister smile as Lonnie used her magic as she pushes Holden's form as he drops Graves as Holden was thrown across the void by Betty as Lonnie used her magic to levitated him and gently places him on the floor.

"Graves, are you okay?" Lonnie asked as he thought that he was dead. "Graves I'm okay... I'm alive and well" Lonnie said as saw Holden quickly approaching her as Lonnie made a force field appeared around Graves as Lonnie punches Holden again.

"How the hell are you alive? I thought I killed you..." Holden asked as Betty was behind him.

"Well Holden, your special gift to me... the one that can bring the dead back to life... we I used to save my sister... so I really got to thank you for that power," Betty said as Lonnie smile as kicked Holden really hard as he falls to the ground.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with... I'm the one who created this world... I'm the one who knows how this will end... and it will end with your blood painted on the floor," Holden kept talking and didn't realize that Lonnie wasn't there as she reappears behind Holden as one of her fists went through Holden's body as he picked her up and threw her at Betty as they both fell near Graves. "Wow, you got me monologuing,"

"You keep an eye on Graves, and I'll deal with dad,"Lonnie said as she ran to Holden she made a portal appeared out of thin air as she went through it as she appeared behind him again as she violently kicked him as he left to the ground as he laid on the ground for a bit.

"Ugh... has he finally shut up..."Lonnie was panting as she sees Holden wrapped her up again. "Enough with your stupid vines!" Lonnie shouted as Mark and Gyro finally got as Holden was choking Lonnie.

"Lonnie! Let her go dad" Mark yelled he went to help his sister as Holden wrapped Mark up as well.

"It's nice to see you, Mark, it's been years since you and your mother left me and your sister," Holden said as he was tightening his grip on Lonnie and Mark. "Now all my children back together again and now killing all three of you will..." Holden said as he went on as Lonnie was signaling to Gyro to shoot Holden in his chest as she made a spear appeared in Gyro's hands.

"Lonnie... I can't do that... what if I hit you or Mark?" He mouthed as he looks at the spear.

"Shoot him... you're not going to hit me or Mark... just shoot him in his chest," Lonnie mouthed as she struggled to breathe as well as Mark.

Gyro was too afraid that his lack of physical strength he won't be able to hit Holden as he saw that both Lonnie and Mark's movement started to slow down as Gyro finally threw the spear as hard as he can as it hits Holden's chest as he drops Lonnie and Mark as they both were coughing and gasping for the lack of oxygen they were denied of. Then Gyro ran to Lonnie as she smiled to see him then her expression changes fast as she made a force field appeared as to protect Gyro as Holden kept trying to hit Lonnie and Gyro.

"Mark are you okay?" Lonnie asked knowing the answer by the looks he gave her. "Sorry... of course, you're not okay,"

"He is too fast and too strong... Lonnie, we can't stop him... we trapped here," Mark said as he stood up then out of nowhere Betty and Graves ran up to Holden as they both simultaneously kicked Holden as he fell to the ground.

"Man, he has been getting on my nerves, Betty said as Graves agree by nodding.

"Okay Mark, look if we work together we will get out of here, he has to have a weakness... everyone has a weakness..." Lonnie trailed off as she stared at Betty's necklace for a great moment then she looked at Holden and every time her necklace glowed the more stronger he became and then the idea came to her. "Destroying the necklace will get rid of Holden,"

"You know you'll never get out of here, nothing can stop me, and all five of you will die," Holden said as his form changed from a shadow to a physical body but still retained his shadowy powers. "How do you plan on stopping me?" He asked as the group all looked at each other when he asked.

"Together," the group said it at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lonnie and the others were standing beside each as Lonnie ran to her father as a spear appeared in her hands as she went for the attack as he grabbed the spear as he tossed her to the side. As the others ran to her side.

"It's time we end this for good, I know... your weakness," Lonnie said as tired to get up, she was really tired and her body was extremely soaring.

"Really Lonnie, I have no weakness stupid. You really think you and your friends can stop me, look at where you are, you're in my domain, and I make the rules here, sweetheart," he said as he stepped on her back. "I'm back in my physical form, which means you'll never be able to stop me," Holden said as he was immediately punched in his back as Graves stood in front of Lonnie.

"Which also means that I'll be able to punch you all I want, I had enough of you and I'm done watching you harming Lonnie, so if you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me first," Graves said as he went for another hit as Mark and Gyro did the same.

Lonnie had to get the guys out of here, she had to face Holden with Betty alone. Betty knew that too so they both ran off to come up with a plan as the boys were fighting Holden. She knew that they would never let her make such a sacrifice and stupid decision. All three of them were very protective towards her after what she did three months ago, so they all had to keep a close eye on her, and also her confessing to them about her childhood told them which made them even more protective towards her, but she was also protective towards them and she would lay down her life for them. Which gave her all the more reason to go through with her plan.

"Look Betty, I have a plan that might kill dad for good but you have to hear me out, his power comes from your necklace, so if I use my magic to destroy your necklace it will kill dad for good but I have to use all the magic I can but it could harm the boys and I don't want them near here when it happens," she said as she looked back at the guys as she noticed that they were losing.

"Lonnie, listen if you destroy this is could kill me... I'm not supposed to take it off until I complete my deal," Betty said as she looked at the necklace.

"That's the thing, you did complete your deal, you brought me here, and that was the deal that you made with him and you lived up to your end of the deal. So I know that you won't be harmed. And I promise you won't get hurt," Lonnie said as she took her sister's hands as Betty smiled as she agreed to go through the plan.

Lonnie and Betty both ran to the guys as Lonnie summoned a force field appeared as Holden's vines were wrapped around it as it started to break as tears where starting to fill her eyes as she made a portal appeared underneath Mark, Graves, and Gyro as they were back in Duckberg as they all look up at Lonnie as they immediately knew what she was about to do.

"No Lonnie! Don't take him on by yourself," Mark said as Lonnie started to cry. "Please I'm begging you, come back with us or let us help you fight him, he'll kill you again and I can't lose you again,"

"No, I'll never be able to forgive myself if you three got hurt or killed, I have to face him alone with Betty, I know what I have to do. And it's best if your not here if things don't turn out as I planned," Lonnie said as Betty was helping her to hold the field together.

"Lominic, you better come with us right now or else. I'm not going to ask a second time," Graves said as he tried to reach the portal to get Lonnie.

"Just know whatever happens next, just know that I love and care about you all so much," she said as she was closing up the portal as they were begging ever more for Lonnie to come with them.

"Lonnie... I can't lose you, please don't do this," Gyro said as Lonnie simply replied "I'll see you soon I promise," as he said back "see you soon,"

Lonnie finally closed up the portal as Betty hugged her sister to comfort her as the force field shatters into pieces as Lonnie and Betty both fell to the ground as Holden slowly clapped at everything that just happened.

"What a sweet and yet a stupid moment, you know that they'll never you again," He said as Lonnie wiped the tears from her eyes as she kept him busy as Betty was behind him ready to impaled Holden's chest as Lonnie quickly Holden in place but Holden wrapped Lonnie's hand to the ground she broke free as Betty threw the spear to Lonnie as she strikes him as she cuts one of his eyes then stabbed his back.

"Ahh! You stupid brats," he fell to the ground as Betty and Lonnie ran off as it was time to end this for good.

"Wait, Lonnie, all I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for putting us in this situation in the first place," Betty said as she took Lonnie's hands.

"Betty, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for what you went through," Lonnie said as she hugged Betty as Holden finally got up as he ran to kill his daughters as his anger turned him back to his shadow form. "It's time,"

Lonnie took the time as she took a good long look at the necklace as her hand started to glow as she focused all her magic on destroying the necklace as it started to crack as Holden expression change for anger to terrified. As he slowly approached the girls.

"No wait, Lominic think about what you're doing. If you destroy that you'll kill your sister and not to mention me," Holden said in a calming matter as behind his back he makes a knife appeared in his hands.

"You think I freaking care about what happens to you, you're going to get what's coming to you, and as far as I'm concerned you're already dead to me. Go to hell, Holden," Lonnie said as she finally destroyed Betty's necklace as it explodes as Betty fell back to the ground as she Lonnie ran to her sister as she made a portal appeared as she carried her sister as Holden's world started to disappear then Holden's form started to crack then completely shatters as turned into dust.

"Lominic!" Holden yelled before he turned into dust as his world disappeared from existence as Lonnie closed up the portal as she and Betty appeared back in her room


	9. Chapter 9

Lonnie and Betty both looked around as they both sighed of relief and they both laugh. As they both hear a noise coming from down the stairs, they both headed down the stairs on high alert as Mark, Graves, and Gyro enter the house as Lonnie out of reaction she threw a dagger at Graves but only missed by a few inches.

"We did it," Lonnie said excitedly as Graves stepped back as he picks up the dagger and throws it to the wall.

"Lonnie, you came back," Mark said as he ran to his sister's side and gave her a crushing hug as she struggled to breathe.

"Mark you're crushing my ribs, I can't breathe," Lonnie said as Mark let go as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy that you're alive, I was afraid since you pulled a burning building again," Mark said as Gyro also gave Lonnie a crushing hug.

"I told you I would see you again... now cam I breathe please," Lonnie said as she tried to escape as she returned the hug as Gyro gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I know you would but they would not stop crying after you closed up your portal and I had to tell them that you were going to be fine," Gyro said as Graves gave him a confused look.

"Umm, no you just stopped crying five minutes ago, and it was just Mark and Gyro who was crying, I was a bit more mad to the fact you did not listen to me and was mumbling a lot of things behind your back," Said Graves as he gave her one last crushing hug. "I told you that you would be in trouble if you lived through this."

"And there goes my ribs. Okay... okay I get it you guys love me too much and I'm sorry for pulling a burning building," she said as the guys gave Betty the nastiest glare as they all stood in front of Lonnie.

"I wanted to say to you guys that I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean for any of this, all I ever wanted was to meet my real family," Betty said as she looked at the floor. "I can see why you all care about Lonnie so much she is very lucky to have you guys that are willing to do anything for you,"

"Well what I also like about Lonnie that she is a forgiving person and if she forgives for then I would make the effort to forgive you too," Mark said as he went to hug Betty. "Besides your my sister too after all," Betty hug Mark back.

"I'm not one to hold grudges, so I forgive you as well," Gyro said as Lonnie took his hat and put it on. "Umm...," Lonnie started as Gyro pushes her as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up Lonnie,"

"I guess you wouldn't be accepting my apology any time soon right," Betty asked as Graves just stared at her.

"Maybe not right away but perhaps, but if their willing to forgive, I guess I'll try," Graves said as Betty smiled as Lonnie got up and gave Gyro's hat back.

"Yay! Forgiveness! Okay let's go and get some food because I have eaten in two days and I'm starving," Lonnie said as her, Mark, and Gyro took off ahead as Betty was about to follow them Graves stopped her.

"When did you decide to go back and save her, what made you changed your mind," Graves asked as Betty took a while to think of her words before she speaking.

"Well, it's like I felt when she died... it's the worst feeling that I ever felt, it felt like a part of me died, and he said that he wouldn't harm Lonnie but he lied to me," Betty said as she looked at the floor. "I'm really sorry, and the way you all care about her, I guess I wanted that too,"

"I get it, there was a time were in had no one, that was until I met Lonnie, she was a pain but after I got to know her she was just like me, and she like you. This group of friends had no one, but now we all have to rely on each other," Graves said he patted her on her back. "And now we're adding one more person to this weird group," he said as Betty smiled as she looked at the floor.

"Hurry up you two... I'm starving and we're all waiting on you two." Lonnie said as she poked her head to the room they were in. "Let go or your paying," Lonnie said as she left once again.

Betty and Graves head out as they joined the others as they all enjoy a day out as they were all happy that everything was behind them, they knew that they weren't going to forget about what they all went through. What they all went through was going to strengthen their friendship. Betty finally was with her sister and her brother. It had been a few months as Betty was working with Mark and Lonnie. And Lonnie told her about the burning building incident, and what her father did when she was younger. And Betty realized that Lonnie went through the same pain if not know her real family and so did Mark. They all had been through different and the same pain and now knowing that they would do anything for each. They all finally were back together again as and a family they always wanted.


End file.
